He Loves Her More Than Ice Cream
by Lady Bulma
Summary: My humorous Vegeta and Bulma fic. I hope you all like it! Please R
1. Chapter 1

He Loves Her More Than Ice Cream  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Here is the story! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta made his way to the kitchen. He had been training for the last two days with out any sleep or food. If he didn't eat anything, then he was going to starve! Bulma was on the phone talking to her boyfriend Yamcha. "What! Why?! Yet another lame excuse. Hold on a sec. Vegeta! Don't even think about raiding my fridge!"  
  
"I'm hungry Woman!"  
  
"I don't care. I am taking it all to a picnic me, Son kun and his wife are having. Say Vegeta, Yamcha just used another lame excuse to get out of it. Hear that Yamcha! Any way, would you like to join me. There will be more than enough food."  
  
Yamcha's voice was heard over the reciever, "What! Your taking that jerk? He would just ruin your good time."  
  
"It is not like your coming. Well Vegeta?"   
  
"Fine, but I am not talking to that baka Kakorrot."   
  
"Good, get ready. See ya later Yamcha. I need to get to the picnic."  
  
  
Chichi finished setting up the food. Goku was being held down by Gohan and Piccolo. Goku stopped struggling and a confused look passed his face. "Bulma is here with Vegeta, but I don't sense Yamcha." Everyone looked over to the incoming hover car. A very happy Bulma bounced out hugging everyone and Vegeta just took a spot under a tree. "Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here and where is Yamcha?"  
  
"Go away Kakorrot."  
  
"I wanna know."  
  
"I am here for the food. As for that weakling low class earthling, well he found a way to get out of coming."  
  
"Oh I know what is going on." ~It is happening. Trunk's prediction to Vegeta and Bulma getting together is all happening right in front of our very eyes today right now. "So how is living with Bulma?"  
  
"What part of go away don't you understand you low class baka?"  
  
"The go part." Thankfully for Goku they were interupted by Chichi.  
  
"Food! Come and get it!"|  
  
"Alright, Food!" Everyone except Vegeta sat down in a circle eating and laughing. Vegeta found himself a shady spot under a tree where he wouldn't be forced to take part in their conversations. Everyone was having a good time until Yamcha showed up. He smiled sweetly at Bulma and lured her away from the group. Vegeta with his super sensitive hearing moved in a little closer to where Bulma and Yamcha were talking.   
  
"Bulma, I want you to kick Vegeta out of your house."  
  
"What?! Do you think I am sleeping with him or something?"  
  
"Well he does live with you." Vegeta laughed at this man. Him and Bulma together made him laugh. Like that would ever happen. He turned his attention back to the screaming couple.  
  
"What are hiding from me Yamcha? You have been with only me haven't you?" Yamcha began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Well um...ah....um....hahahaha.....okay um......yes." Bulma slapped him across the face and left him there. Vegeta smirked. Finally the woman was free of that loser. Bulma ran straight to her car. She didn't care about what everone else thought about her tears. She was startled by Vegeta. He was sitting in the car waiting. She didn't say a word to him. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with Vegeta. "Keep your eyes on the road! Your going to kill us both!"  
  
"Shut up now Vegeta!"  
  
"Be glad you dumped that low class baka. He wasn't worth your time."  
  
"I thought I loved him."  
  
"Well you might have, but he was never true to you." The rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional sobs that came from Bulma. When they finally did get home, she ran straight to her room to go to sleep.  
  
End of part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So what did you all think of part 1. The next one will have the romance in it. Hope you liked the story. Please review. I want your thoughts and opinions. They help my writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

He Loves Her More Than Ice Cream part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters in this story. I also do not own the Giant in any way.  
  
Here it is! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked at her sleeping figure. ~She is such an angel. So beautiful. Oh man am I hungry. Better go raid the fridge. Nooooo! We waisted all the food at Kakorrot's picnic. *Shuders* Alright, we can just buy more.~ Vegeta reached for her purse. He had never been out shopping before, but from what he could understand, the woman went to the supermarket called Giant and purchased food with a source of money. Vegeta went through the purse until he found a pink wallet.   
  
The doors were amazing to him. They opened and closed with out him having to do it for them. He spent about an hour walking in and out of the doors. When he felt that the doors weren't so amazing he moved on. The place was big and filled with all sorts of good food. Well that is what anyone else would have said. According to Vegeta there was only two edible subtances in the universe: Ice cream and toppings for it. He was getting lost so he decided to ask for help. He pointed to a red head, pimple covered employee. "You! I demand that you tell me where you keep the frozen substance known as ice cream."  
  
"Down isle five Sir." The boy pointed nervously down at isle five. Vegeta walked on and totally ignored him. The boy stood there in fear still pointing down the isle. ~Ah there are more flavors other than chocolate? I must try them all! That will be my mission until I begin training tomorrow.~ Vegeta grabbed one of each flavor and a package of chocolate syrup. He then payed for it at the cash register. Unfortuantly it was the pimple boy working it. "Cash or charge?"   
  
"Whatever." Vegeta pulled out the bright pink wallet and got out the right amount. The boy stared at him strange and quickly finished the transaction. "What are you staring at?" Vegeta grabbed the bags and flew home.  
  
Bulma woke up to the sound of Vegeta's voice. "Bulma, Bulma! WakeupupupUP! Itisanicedaydon'tyouthink? Ireallylovethesunshine! Don'tyou? Doyouwanttodoartsandcrafts? ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!"  
  
"Vegeta! Did you eat to much ice cream again?"  
  
"LOTS OF FLAVOOOOOOOOOOOORS!" Bulma stared at him funny and went down stairs to grab a bite to eat. Prehapes this was a new way of tourturing her? She didn't think so. There was something seriously wrong with him. She made her way into the kitchen only to find an empty carton of every flavor of ice cream. "OH MY KAMI! NOOOOOOOO! VEGETA IS ON A SUGAR HIGH!" Bulma grabbed the nearest frying pan and found Vegeta still in her room muttering things about mocha java flavored ice cream. She hit him over the head several times until he fell unconsious. She then put him in her bed. ~He is so cute when he is asleep. Just like an innocent little child. Hello Bulma! Vegeta here an innocent child? Yeah right. Still?~  
  
His head was pounding like some one was banging on it with a hammer. HIs eyes had a hard time opening but when he did he saw Bulma there watching him. "Are you alright Vegeta?"  
  
"What did you do to me?!"  
  
"Well excuse me Vegeta. I just hit you over the head to knock you out. You were on a major sugar high. I can promise you this, you won't be having so much ice cream any more. Jeez you were asking me to do arts and crafts with you!"  
  
"I said what?"  
  
"You wanted ......"  
  
"I heard you the first time Woman."  
  
"Good, now lay down. Do what I say? Oh does your head hurt. Let me kiss it and make it better."  
  
"I don't need you to......" He was interupted by Bulma kissing the top of his head. She then pushed him down back in bed and put the ice pack back on. "Good boy. Now stay in bed while I make you a real dinner." When she left Vegeta took the time to study her room. It wasn't exactly his taste. The room was much smaller than his large one. The bed and desk barely fit in it let alone all of the books and papers that littered the floor. On the desk was a picture of Yamcha. He sneered at it. The man could never have his Bulma back. He would never tell anyone that he loved her though. Or at least he never planned on it. The phone began ringing. Bulma who was just walking in picked it up. "Moushi Moushi, Bulma speaking. Oh hello Son kun. I am fine. That loser cheated on me for the last time. Are you sure, he is kinda in a bad mood. If you say so. Vegeta Son kun wants to talk to you."  
  
"Give me the phone. What?! How did you know?" He motioned Bulma out of the room. She took it rather offensivly. "If you tell anyone Kakorrot I will kill you! Understand?! Baka what would you know. For once Kakorrot your mind was actually used. Fine. Whatever." He slammed the phone down. Secret Admirer. That just might work. Wait why is he listening to Kakorrot?  
  
End part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay so there wasn't much romance. Please send me your reviews so I can improve the story. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

He Loves Her More Than Ice Cream part 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Your blue hair is more beautiful than the clearest sky. Your eyes are like pools of water. I love you so much.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Who on Earth sent her this? She had recieved it on her desk this morning. Who ever he was, his words were very sweet. She couldn't tell who it was because it was typed on a computer. She needed to get it out of her mind and get some work done.  
  
Vegeta trained even harder today. He had taken a big risk. He had left Bulma a Secret Admirer letter. He didn't know why he did it. It was more confusing to him than anything else he had ever done. He couldn't figure it out. Of course he would never tell her in person his feelings or tell her it wa him who had left it, but the other side of him was telling him to go to her right now and tell her every thing. His entire mind was being ripped apart. His routines were getting sloppy so he decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat. Much to his surprise Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table when he got there. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" She help up the letter. Vegeta gulped.  
  
"I found this on my desk this morning and now I want to know who he is. Here read it. Isn't it sweet? It has totally occupied my mind."  
  
"They are just words."  
  
"Words can have a lot of meaning. Each word can affect a person in a such a way that it can change their lives forever. Words can do more damage then a physical blow or words can heal. These few words have helped me move past Yamcha. I now could care less about him and I want to know who it is who loves me. I have no idea who it is." They stood there quiet for a minute. "I need to get some work done. Then I can daydream when I get back. Have a nice lunch Vegeta."  
  
~I had no idea she could speak like that. Her words held so much meaning. She just keeps making life harder for me!~  
  
Vegeta grabbed all of the sandwich stuff and walked back to the gravity room so he could eat where no one would see him. ~She wants to know. Should I tell her? No. I am not sure how she will react. I don't want to be hurt by this human. I have too much else to worry about. I must surpass Kakorrot. What is the point if I have no one to share everything with? I'll have gotten ride of that baka. This is too confusing!~ He threw down the rest of his food and began training again, Bulma's words haunting his every move.   
  
  
Bulma stayed up late that night. She had gotten two days worth of work done today so she could have tomorrow off. She was still in shock from what she saw though. Her curiosity had driven her to check the security tapes. She watched as he entered her office and place the letter carefully on the desk. Before he did he sealed it with a kiss. Vegeta loved her. She was in total shock when she saw that. VEGETA?! How could that be? She thought he hated her. All they ever did was fight. All of the sudden she finds out that he LOVES her! It was way to much. When she had gotten in Vegeta was making himself dinner. She had quietly gone upstairs. He looked back at her only once. That look he gave her was warm and welcoming and yet it was also spooky. It frightened her to think that he liked her. It just didn't seem possible. And all the same it seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world. The phone began to ring. "Moushi Moushi Bulma here."  
  
"Bulma, it is me Yamcha. I called to say sorry. I should have never gone against your trust. It was wrong of me. Please forgive me and take me back." Bulma thought back to what Vegeta had said a few days ago in the car. "Be glad you dumped that low class baka. He wasn't worth your time. He was never true to you." His words made her think. True. Yamcha had never been true to her and her alone. She was his girlfriend, but he was not honest with her and who knows how many other girls.  
  
"I am sorry Yamcha, but you aren't worth my time. You were never true to me. I am glad I dumped you ya low class baka."  
  
"Don't tell me you are with that jerk Vegeta!"  
  
"What if I am. Vegeta is true to me. He never lies to me. He is mine an only mine. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and was about to go to get some dinner, when she heard something outside her door. She quietly got up and tiptoed over. Before he could run away Bulma spotted him. "Were you listening in?"  
  
"Why would I waist my time doing that?"  
  
"Because you aren't slick."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember this morning when you went into my office and dropped that letter off? That's right. That letter. You forgot about the security cameras didn't you." Vegeta stood there with his back to her perfectly still. If Bulma could have seen his face she would have seen one red Veggie. "Admit it to me right now. If you don't I will move on and totally forget about you."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Mmmm. Yamcha wanted me back pretty bad....."  
  
"Don't even think about going back to that baka! You are mine and only mine!"  
  
"I'll take that as an I love you."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Yes you did. In a letter." Vegeta's good side was taking complete control of his body. His pride wasn't worth it anymore. He turned around and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood there kisssing until they needed to breath again. "I love you Veggie chan."  
  
"I love you too Woman.." They kissed each other again and made their way to her bedroom.  
  
*The End*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So what did you all think? Was it good or bad? What do I need to work on? Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
